


Clues [30/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Aromantic spectrum, Demiromantic Anthony DiNozzo, Demiromantic Character, Demisexual Character, Gen, Learning About Aromantic Spectrum, McSmart knowing too much, mentions of murder (case)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: 30th of 52 aspec drabbles!"You think he randomly went with someone that far with no previous knowledge of them?"Tony looked at him.“Its called ‘love at first sight’ for a good reason, McRomantic."





	Clues [30/52]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! The drabbles are back! My original plan was to do them all in 2017, but that fell through and now, after months of silence: I am back to finish the project in 2018.
> 
> No, I also did not expect to restart it with Anthony DiNozzo of all people. I did not expect him to show up here at all. But I'm lately slightly obsessed with the show, no idea how that happened. So here he is. Enjoy. :)

They were looking through the victim’s bedroom to figure out at least the smallest clue why was he even in his mother’s abandoned car two hundred miles away from home. Sergeant Gallen received enough threats and hate letters after being proven innocent in the case of another soldier's death that the sudden disappearance of her son became extremely suspicious. to most at least. 

“I still think it was a case of a date gone wrong,” DiNozzo said, repeating his ongoing theory with a long-suffering sigh, seemingly tired that the team refused to just treat his ideas as gospel. 

He was half-heartedly opening various drawers seemingly with no system and paying little attention, it was making Tim twitch slightly but he held his comments. 

He worked with Tony for long enough to know the older agent was never half as sloppy as he made it look and his annoying behavior was just a tactic against boredom, trying to get a reaction out of Tim.

“There's nothing to indicate he was dating anyone," Tim responded instead, keeping the conversation on Tony's baseless theory. "I'm still working through his online presence and possible contacts but there was no indication he was that close to anyone. You think he randomly went with someone that far with no previous knowledge of them?"

Tony looked at him. 

“Its called ‘love at first sight’ for a good reason, McRomantic. “

Tim rolled his eyes, both at another McNickname and the stubbornness with which Tony clang to his theories. 

“I don't really think he was the type,” he said pointedly lifting a t-shirt he picked from the back of the desk chair. 

On the green and yellow background, there was a black text _"demi-romantic, demi-sexual, demi-god"_.

“I think he was out and proud enough for us to get a hint,” summed up Tim, he waved the t-shirt around, vaguely pointing out all the other obvious signs of the teenager's orientation.

There was a big aromantic flag on the wall and several other things in the room with similar color schemes and characteristic demi triangles. 

“Okay you've lost me, McWeird, I thought the kid liked girls.” 

Tim shrugged. 

“As as far as we know, mostly yeah. Though he was questioning being bi in a few posts he's made that I saw. The point is he was demiromantic and demisexual," Tim paused but seeing Tony's blank look continued: "It means he only felt sexual or romantic attraction after creating a deep bond with someone. He wouldn't just randomly fall for a stranger or hook up with them.”

Tony was still frowning. 

“That's a thing?” 

Tim nodded, folding the t-shirt and putting it away. He almost regretted bringing it up, knowing it will just start Tony on a new road of mocking and asking purposefully annoying questions just to kill the boredom.

"Yes, it is. Not yet very well known but nonetheless."

"Huh," Tony just said, but it was obvious he was still turning the new information in his head. "So these demi-guys might like have a good time with someone but not fall for them unless they get really close or something?"

That wasn't exactly the line of questioning Tim expected and he watched Tony carefully while slowly confirming: "Yeah... Pretty much.” 

"Huh," Tony just said again and quickly turned away, busying himself with the drawers he was so dismissive of before. 

"Oookay," Tim said to himself very quietly and turned to his job as well, looking through the papers on the desk

The silence fell between them for a while until they finally found something that could be generously called a break in the case: a hidden stack of hatred letters addressed directly to Kevin himself. It certainly moved the case forward and they only returned to their conversation several hours later when they were stuck on a stakeout in front of the suspect’s house. 

“The thing is," said Tony suddenly after already annoyingly arguing over who sits where and what counts as snacks and what counts as food, "if no girlfriend sticks around for long enough, how do you know you will develop some feelings for her?” 

Tim's tired brain had to take a few wrong turns before it landed on the right subject. 

"Well," he started uncertainly, somehow in all her educational lectures Sarah - the proudly appointed vice-president of her college's LGBT+ club and Tim's main source of current information - never actually seemed to consider that option. "I guess you don't. But some people, and I know it must be shocking, actually get to know the people they end up dating. "

"Har Har. You're hilarious, McGee. I wonder when I'm supposed to get to know anyone when most of my evenings I spent with you?"

Tim very carefully didn't reply to avoid questioning when their discussion became less theoretical and more about Tony. Most of their conversations eventually did, Tony seemed to strongly believe any subject can eventually run around to be all about him, but this one certainly took an unexpectedly direct route.

Tony suddenly looked at Tim with mock-serious expression and pointed a finger at him.

"I am not falling in love with you!"

Tim just stared at him for a long moment, fighting to avoid rolling his eyes, before accepting it as the only proper response and giving in to that urge.

"What a loss," he deadpanned.

Tony laughed happily.

"I know, Probie, I'm a catch. But on a brighter side," he motioned towards the house they were watching, "our guy is on the move!"

Considering all other options, it was not the worst way to end this conversation, Tim figured, focusing back on the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
